Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for tool.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when a user assembles a material which is soft and easily cracked, such as a wood board or a plastic board, s/he screws a screw into the material with a rotational driving tool to prevent the material from cracking when the material is assembled (for example, a nail is knocked into the wood board).
However, in the prior art, when the screw is screwed into the material with the rotational driving tool, a screw head of the screw is often buried under a surface of the material while the rotational driving tool is still rotating, and the screw head which is buried deep into the material may cause the material to crack or make the surface of the material uneven.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.